


All Is Fair In Love And War

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Competitive Nico, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I bet you’ve guessed the plot by now, Laser Tag, M/M, Smartass Will, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: It’s just a game of laser tag, but Nico’s determined to come out victorious, and he’s not going to let any distractions get in his way.





	All Is Fair In Love And War

It's the fury of adrenaline pumping through his veins that thrums him with energy. Heart pounding against his ribs as he takes shelter behind one of the structures, giving himself a short, few seconds to analyse his situation, gun held steady in the air. He doesn't let the vast array of multicoloured, neon beams dancing around the room throw him off, there's only one, distinct red laser that he's weary of, and he's not going to let himself get killed because of it.

He catches a shuffle from the corner of his eye and immediately he holds his gun out, letting the laser beam aim a direct hit upon Percy's vest, watching in satisfaction as the lights upon it turn from green to flashing red in an instant.

"Damn you, Nico!" Percy exclaims, clearly scandalised as he looks down at his flashing vest in remorse. However, Nico just sniggers in response before he disappears again, silently racing through the rare shadows of the battleground as he lets that smug smirk stretch across his lips.

Because: _Fuck, laser tag is actually pretty fun._

This is his first time playing it, and initially he wasn't too keen on the idea after Will had suggested it to the group, not entirely eager to go ahead and battle it out with a bunch of icky nine year olds that don't bring any real competition. However, it's only now when he feels himself charged with determination and an urgent desire to come out victorious, that he realises just how much he'd be missing out on had the blond not forced him to come along.

Nico sneaks around the edges of the battleground, undeterred by the music that's so loud he can feel the vibrating underneath his feet, always keeping a constant eye out for his friends (enemies). He's not too sure who's left in the game (war), but he himself has taken Frank, Hazel, Piper and Percy out and if no one else has shot each other, that leaves a maximum of five competitors left.

The Italian finds his way into a new room, and once he realises it's clear he straightens out his stance, though finger constantly ready on the trigger of his gun.

But then out the blue, he finds himself blinded, a palm pressing against his eyes and another hand holding his gun in the opposite direction to the attacker.

"Don't shoot," the voice demands and Nico immediately recognises that southern twang, "The only people left are Annabeth and Reyna, and they've teamed up. We have to work together to take them down."

Then, the light pressure against his eyes is alleviated and Nico automatically aims the nozzle at the dead centre of Will's vest, who's hands are up on half surrender.

"You won't win on your own, Neeks," the blond warns, though his hair looks more like neon mess with the crazy lighting of the particular room, "We have to defeat them together."

Nico considers it for a second and then, eventually, he lowers his gun. "Do you know where they are?" 

Will shrugs, "The last place I saw them was downstairs somewhere, I overheard them making their truce."

As if on cue, they both freeze as still as ice when they hear the ascending footsteps coming up the stairwell, just about evident over the ungodly loud, techno music. Nico latches on Will's wrist and yanks him across the room, concealing them both behind an abstract, grey structure as, conveniently, Reyna and Annabeth come into view.

And Nico locks perfect target on them and his finger twitches against the trigger before he realises both their vests are pulsing red, _they're already out._

Nico barely has time to question it aloud before he's crowded into a corner, pushed flat against one of the walls, with lips pressing insistently against his own. 

He's disorientated and dumbstruck, barely being able to respond to the kiss for a few seconds before he melts into it completely, tugging onto the straps of the blond's vest to pull him closer.

When Will abruptly pulls away though, Nico doesn't realise what's happening until the deed is done. The blond's laser shooting square on Nico's untouched vest, and the Italian looks down upon it, shaken out of his haze as it beeps and then switches colour to that beaming scarlet.

He shoots an incredulous look back up at Will, spluttering incoherent sounds while the blond just winks down at him.

"Sorry, Di Angelo, but all is fair in love and war."

"But you can't just— you can't just _kiss_ me!" Nico exclaims, slightly angered but mainly flustered, cheeks heating up as a result of the totally unfair tactic.

Will grins down at him with a twinkle in his eyes, "Just watch me," he challenges before leaning down.

Unsurprisingly, Nico's caught off guard for the second time their lips meet too.


End file.
